The present invention relates to a patient positioning system for a computer controlled exercising machine for analysis, assessment, and evaluation of musculoskeletal performance.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,450 to McArthur discloses a computer controlled exercising machine of the described type, and which comprises a powered actuator having an exercise element attached thereto, the actuator being mounted on a pedestal located between two seats. The machine as disclosed in the referenced patent has been sold for several years under the trademark KIN-COM.RTM. by Chattanooga Group Inc. of Chattanooga, Tenn. and the machine is adapted to operate in a number of different exercising modes, including isokinetic, isometric, isotonic, and constant power modes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,504,774 to Belsito discloses a data access method and apparatus for computerized control of a muscle exercising machine, similar to that described in McArthur, allowing large amounts of data to be stored and retrieved with minimal computer skill. The muscle exercising machine displays a window or scroll box on its display containing a partial list of at least some of the patient names, exercises, dates of exercises and other data, and a selection area for highlighting one name, exercise, etc. in the partial list displayed in the window or scroll box on the display. The window or scroll box also provides up/down selection options to permit the list of names, etc., a part of which is displayed in the window, to be scrolled in the up or down direction. As a results, the muscle exercise machine may be controlled using the window and up/down options to permit exercising of standard exercises including isokinetic, isotonic, and isometric exercises.
The actuator of the KIN-COM.RTM. machine may be elevated to a desired elevation suited for a particular patient and a particular exercising mode, and the actuator may also be rotated about a horizontal axis which extends between the two seats. In use, the patient sits or lies on one of the two seats, and the elevation and rotational orientations of the actuator are adjusted to fit the requirements of the selected exercising mode to the particular patient. In this regard, it is preferable that the rotational axis of the actuator be aligned to extend through the joint of the patient which is being exercised or evaluated.
In another prior version of the KIN-COM.RTM. apparatus, which is known as the "125 E" model, the apparatus comprises a single seat, and the powered actuator is mounted on a support column which is pivotable about a vertical axis which extends through the seat, and so as to permit the actuator to be selectively positioned on either side or in front of the seat. Also, in the "125 E" model, the actuator is vertically movable under a powered control system, and the actuator pivots with respect to its support column about a vertical axis, and it also tilts with respect to its support column about a horizontal axis. Further, the seat is adjustable in several respects, and it comprises a seat portion and a back rest which is pivotable between upright and horizontal positions, and the seat portion and back rest are adjustable together in the longitudinal direction, and they pivot together about a vertical axis. Further, the seat portion is adjustable independently of the back rest in the longitudinal direction, and the supporting structure for the seat portion and back rest is movable vertically by a power control system.
A major problem in controlling computerized muscle exercising machines is the adjustment of the relative seat and actuator or exercise element positions for a large number of patients for numerous different exercise and evaluation modes, joints, movement patterns and sides. Relative seat and actuator positions must be stored and retrieved, or worse yet, remembered by a clinician or operator, sometimes referred to as an user, in order to adjust the positioning of a patient for a particular exercise or evaluation, joint, movement pattern and side by moving the seat and actuator prior to beginning the exercise or evaluation.